


Javert, not so much derailed, but certainly terrible

by FixaIdea



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My entry for Les Jours d'été, for Miss M.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Javert, not so much derailed, but certainly terrible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss M (missm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/gifts).



> My entry for Les Jours d'été, for Miss M.

 


End file.
